


come and get it

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writing porn novels is not as easy as it would seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and get it

The cursor blinking on screen is almost mocking to Yixing. And considerably irritating. It’s been a solid ten minutes since Yixing has typed something up, let alone typed something up he didn’t immediately delete after. The only thing he’s added is a couple of lines full of the word ‘cock’. He also threw a few ‘dick’s in there to give it some variety. 

Neither of these ideas have paid off. 

His attention is elsewhere, far from his writing. Even the faint echo of a bubblegum pop song has Yixing distracted enough to nod his head along. He doesn’t even like this song, far too generic from his usual pop fix. Normally, secluding himself into the corner of the coffee shop does wonders for his writing, but right now the ceiling fans are interesting and this song is so good.

He finally settles on closing his laptop, slumping further into his booth and closing his eyes with a soft sigh. Forcing himself to write always leads to a disaster of a plot and sex scenes that lack substance. But the deadline is approaching and Jongdae’s going to be on his ass soon about it. As much as he hates forcing his ideas, the publishing company only wants something tangible, something that Jongdae can get his hands on and make marks all over before handing it back to Yixing to fix. 

It’s been a while since he’s been this stuck in the middle of novel. The first time being his very first novel when a lot of self doubt came into play. Chanyeol had picked him up out of it in the form of long nights and great sex and foreplay. The friends with benefits arrangment they had worked, worked so well it lasted a solid two years. It had helped that the two of them got along so well and that even when they weren’t having sex things still worked between them. 

But Chanyeol had broken it off a month ago since he met Sehun. And Yixing liked Sehun, was, is happy that Chanyeol found a boyfriend, but now without the daily sex and the experimentation in the bedroom, his writing is faltering. 

“Oh God, what are you reading this time?” Yixing hears coming from the booth adjacent to his. His nose scrunches and he cracks open one of his eyes. The shop isn’t crowded in the least, yet out of all the available seats… “Another porn novel?”

Now that has Yixing’s interest piqued. He changes his position into more of an upright one, leaning against the wall the booth is conneted to. This is definitely more interesting than ceiling fans.

He can watch easily from this position, where the two guys sit across from each other, one of them stripping off his outerwear and the other holding an open book in his hands, face scrunched in annoyance. Out of curiosity, Yixing tries to catch a glimpse at whatever book he’s reading. He does, and Yixing can’t help but grin.

After he finishes removing his scarf, the guy closer to Yixing plucks the novel out of the other’s hand and takes it for himself. His lips are pursed, scanning the pages that Yixing knows is filled with filthy dialogue. _Come and Get It_ is probably Yixing’s favorite out of all of his novels. It’s not just sex as he expected it to be, there’s a budding romance and plot progression and character development that left many readers pleasantly surprised. It probably had to do with the fact that he was harboring a slight crush on one of the bartenders who worked down a few blocks from his apartment. Chanyeol will vouch for all the pining he did alone because Yixing couldn’t work up the nerve to do anything about it.

“‘His rim clenches, _fluttering_ around Suho’s cock deliciously.’ What kind of dialogue is this?” It’s difficult to hold back his laughter, but Yixing manages to disguise it as a cough and takes a steady sip of his watered down iced Americano. Neither of them have noticed him listening in to their conversation, and he’s grateful for that. This is the first time he’s actually seen people other than ones he knows talking about his writing.

“Just because you edit bestsellers does not give you the right to be a snob about language Kyungsoo,” the other reminds, grabbing _Come and Get It_ from Kyungsoo’s hands. “To each their own, right?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, grabbing his black coffee and bringing it to his lips. “You could at least have the decency to read that stuff at home Baekhyun.” 

Baekhyun snorts. “People should mind their own business if that’s the case. I learned that from you. Besides, you know that I am far from anything decent.” His form of retaliation is opening back up to the page he left on, reading the next line aloud for Kyungsoo. “Kai bears down his hands down on his shoulders, using the leverage to bounce quicker, to take Suho’s cock deeper inside him-“

“There are _kids_ here Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo hisses and reaches across the table just to slap Baekhyun in the shoulder. He ignores Baekhyun’s whine and shifts a glance in the direction of a table where a mother and her son are seated side by side, harmlessly enjoying their smoothies. “You are a menace.”

“Damn right I am,” says Baekhyun, proud. “Because of authors like Lay, that kid’s mother doesn’t have to give him the sex talk because it’s all right here.” Baekhyun rebuttles. “Lay does his job well.” 

Yixing is nothing but pleased at those remarks. He accidentally chuckles louder than he intended and earns Kyungsoo’s attention. It takes a moment for the whole situation to sink in for Kyungsoo, but when it does, Yixing sees his eyes widen. Despite how bothered he had been Baekhyun’s antics earlier, Yixing sees a faint blush rising to his cheeks, making this situation far more amusing than he that it would be.

“Oh my God, have you been listening this whole time?” Although Yixing doesn’t respond verbally, he smiles and Kyungsoo takes it as a yes, and his face reddens more, mortified. “I’m so sorry, oh my God. Baekhyun apologize.”

“Why should I apologize for introducing him to Lay, only the greatest porn novelist of the modern era?” Baekhyun’s eyes are twinkling in delight, clearly enjoying this situation much more than Kyungsoo. He likes pushing people’s buttons, making havoc wherever he goes. The look in his eyes is the complete opposite of the one the bartender had, but Yixing finds himself liking it just as much, if not more. 

“It’s an honor to be considered the greatest porn novelist of the modern era.” The reactions he receives whenever he tells people he writes pornographic novels for a living varies. Chanyeol was more excited than anything, eager to dive in to whatever Yixing had already written at the time. These though, the ones Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are providing, are some of the best. The sheer shell-shock expression on Kyungsoo’s is a complete contrast to Baekhyun’s. Yixing knows a look of arousal when he sees one, and Baekhyun’s mouth parts just slightly as he makes a soft noise in his throat. His gaze locks onto Yixing’s face as Yixing nods towards the book, “Personally, that’s my favorite out of the ones I’ve written.”

Kyungsoo coughs, brushing off his pressed button up shirt before excusing himself from the table. Yixing believes he mumbles something along the lines of, ‘I’m going to the bathroom,’ but Yixing has his attention on Baekhyun. 

Once Kyungsoo scatters, Baekhyun scoots out of his side of the booth and takes a seat across from Yixing instead, his mug of coffee in hand. It’s something with caramel in it. Yixing can smell it from where he sits even though there’s only a few sips before he’s finished. 

He pushes his copy of _Come and Get It_ towards him, grinning as he says, “Sign this for me.” He bats his lashes, causing Yixing to laugh but takes the book from him anyway. He pretends not to notice the way Baekhyun is sizing him up.

“Writing anything else?” Baekhyun asks, chin propped on top of his folded hands as he lets his eyes wander up and down from what he can see of Yixing’s body. Yixing makes a point of including his phone number below his name seeing that Baekhyun has no problem making his intentions clear. Yixing wants to as well.

“Trying.” He doodles a dick next to his name, a signature marks that he adds in all of his signed editions. He slides it back across the table, and Baekhyun takes the novel back into his arms. Baekhyun laughs when he sees the dick, but runs his finger across the ink that has Yixing’s phone number. “Not really succeeding though.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun says. His eyebrow is raised, his teeth pulling at his lower lip. It’s one of the hottest things Yixing has ever seen, and he’s seen a fair amount of expressions and actions.

“I’ve kind of hit a slump,” Yixing says, tapping his fingers on the table. “Porn’s harder to write than you would think.”

Baekhyun hums in response. Yixing notices how his gaze drops down to his laptop briefly, as if considering, but somehow finds its way back to Yixing lips.

“Everyone hits a slump at some point, you know,” Baekhyun says as he traces one of his fingers around the rim of his coffee mug while he stares at Yixing’s number. This time when Baekhyun looks up at him, it’s meeting his eyes. He’s the one playing the cards right now, setting this in stone and he just wants Yixing to play along. Unlike some people, Yixing doesn’t mind not being in control, sometimes he’s liked letting others take the reins. “What I found works best though is when someone else helps you through it.”

He likes the way that Baekhyun is playing this, acting subtle but making his motives clear through his actions. “I would recommend trying some hands on activities with someone.” Yixing tries to keep calm, but his throat is dry and now he’s the one who can’t stop staring at Baekhyun’s mouth, or the way Baekhyun flicks the stray strand of hair out of his face. “Maybe it’ll give you the inspiration you’re looking for.”

“You wouldn’t happen to have anyone would you?” Yixing asks. He’s not expecting Baekhyun’s foot to run up the side of his leg and Yixing nearly jumps out of the booth. Baekhyun is probably the kind of person who has lots of kinks, ones that Yixing wouldn’t mind exploring if it meant seeing more of Baekhyun’s wide and devious grin and playing some of his games. 

“Lucky for you, I happen to know someone who would be very interested.” Baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows a bit, and Yixing reaches his hand down to pat Baekhyun’s foot and letting his fingers graze against the smooth skin of Baekhyun’s ankle. Baekhyun sighs, and breaks into a smile that shows this could be more than a friends with benefits arrangement. It shows promise and chances, and it doesn’t scare Yixing at all. He loves it.

Baekhyun leans across the booth, taking a hold of Yixing’s hand. He steals away Yixing’s pen and writes something into the palm of his hand. Once he’s finished, he close Yixing’s hand and caps the pen, settling back into his seat. 

Baekhyun waits for Yixing to open his hand again, and Yixing grins when he sees it. A phone number. “And they happen to free all week.”

**Author's Note:**

> baekhyun schedules copious amounts of sex but also wants sex anytime and anywhere and yixing thinks it's bad idea to have sex on top of copy machine but baekhyun says do it anyway because he needs yixing's cock and yixing can't deny baekhyun and eventually yixing asks baekhyun to be his boyfriend but baekhyun is like i thought we already were dating but baekhyun still decides to celebrate it with more sex anyway and yixing loves it.
> 
> so im alive and this is the first thing ive written in months that i haven't deleted. i really do want to write more so you should send me prompts! can't guarantee that i will fill them but i would love to try something! leave them here or in my tumblr askbox yapsu@tumblr


End file.
